board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Epona's Contest History
Who is Epona? Epona is a horse from the Zelda series. Her major appearances include Ocarina of Time, Majora's Mask and Twilight Princess. Link first encounters Epona at Lon Lon Ranch as a young horse in Ocarina of Time. At first she acted wildly towards Link and would only let Malon come close to her. Eventually Malon teaches Link Epona’s Song on the ocarina and she becomes tame. When Link returns as an adult Epona has also grown up. She does not recognize Link initially, but after playing Epona’s Song she lets him ride him. Link has to challenge and beat Ingo twice and then must escape with her after they are locked away before claiming her. In Majora’s Mask Epona is seen at the beginning of the game, but is stolen by Skull Kid. Link later finds Epona in Romani Ranch and after passing a few tests to become Romani’s assistance he gains access to Epona. Link has access to Epona at the beginning of Twilight Princess as both characters work at Ordon’s Ranch. During a training exercise Epona becomes injured and is taken to Ordon Spring. Link, needing her to ride to Hyrule Castle goes to the spring. However, when he arrives he is attacked and Epona is stolen. Link finds Epona in Kakariko Village though must tame her before he can ride her. When in wolf form Link can speak with Epona. She can recognize that he is Link and tells him to revert back to a human so he can ride her. Epona can be used in several battles. She is able to attack foes by jumping or trampling on them. In Ocarina of Time and Majora’s Mask Link is invulnerable to attacks though he is only able to attack with the fairy bow. In Twilight Princess Link is able to attack with different weapons including his sword, but he is vulnerable. "Oh, yeah, I have to introduce you to my friend, fairy boy! She's this horse. Her name is Epona. Isn't she cute?" - Malon Contest History Win-Loss Record: 1-1 Summer 2013 Contest - Division 4 - 8 Seed * Division 4 Round 1 --- 1st place, 12989 47.95% - (11) Mordin Solus, 8564 31.61% - (20) Niko Bellic, 5538 20.44% * Division 4 Round 2 --- 2nd place, 7316 29.70% - (2) GLaDOS, 11066 44.92% - (5) Ike, 6255 25.39% While Epona had one of the largest non-NRT/Guru rallies on the board there was a lot of debate as to how much strength she would have. On one hand she was just a horse, but on the other hand she is one of the most recognizable characters in the Zelda series. She proved she had at least some strength in the first round by easily winning over Mordin and Niko and while even taking into account LFF she lost to GLaDOS she did finish ahead of Ike and GLaDOS did have a decent performance against Solid Snake in the third round. Category:Contest Histories